


Moving Away in the Morning but Right Now, I'm Here

by AluminumFoil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Dai Bendu (Star Wars), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Plo Koon, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil
Summary: Anakin would never let Ahsoka would sleep on the street. She's his padawan, his family. And he would never let anything happen to her, he would always protect her.Anisoka shippers don't look.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Moving Away in the Morning but Right Now, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you ship anisoka, leave this fic

It had only been a couple hours since she left the temple.

She left her fellow padawans, she left Master Koon, the man who found her and saved her from bounty hunters and comforted her when she was scared. 

She left the art rooms where she learned to embroider beautiful pillows with the history of her home planet on them when she had trouble with traditional meditation. 

She left her fellow padawans who played a prank on Master Me’hen by filling xer rooms with marshmallows and then xe made them practice jar’kai katas for an hour as punishment, but they still had fun because they were all together. 

She left anxiously waiting for a master to choose her as their padawan and then feeling overjoyed but still anxious when she heard that she would be assigned to Knight Skywalker. 

She left the transition between feeling awkward and small around Anakin to seeing him as an older brother and one of her best friends. 

She left running around, playing force-ball with other initiates in the wide hallways of the temple. 

She left learning as much as she could about the galaxy around her, and complaining about her homework load, but knowing that no-one else got to learn the things she was learning. 

She left the music rooms where her wookie friend taught her the slow, light, comforting music of their people, and she taught them traditional dances of shili, and they helped each other learn Makashi forms for their next exam.

She left the lyrical tones of Dai Bendu and how when she was sick or hurt or sad or angry, the music was always there to make her feel warmed and loved.

She left her home.

Her family.

She knew she needed to leave. She knew she needed to discover her path on her own, it was what the force was whispering, giving the tiniest hints to do, she knew she needed to discover who she was, who she could be, outside of the Jedi.

So  _ Force  _ why did it still hurt so much? Why did she want to run back into Master Koon’s arms like she was just an initiate, give her master the biggest hug, apologize to her grandmaster, and have everything go back to normal?

She had to do this. For herself. It was the right decision, it was the only decision, but it hurt.

She wandered down the levels to get food, a place to sleep, and a semblance of a plan for the future. She was unbelievably hungry, as she hadn’t eaten since the morning, so she decided food was first on the list, and made a beeline to a fast food store. 

She left the Tandorik Canteen with fried bruallki strips and a soda and curled up under an awning of an empty storefront and started to drift off to sleep. 

Just as she was about to drift into fitful sleep, a result of two years of nonstop fighting, her comm beeped. 

Shit! She forgot to take it off and leave it with her lightsabers and her silka beads and her safety and her family and her future. They were probably comming her to ask for it back. When she answered, she saw, as expected, Anakin with a deeply worried look on his face. She started to apologize for accidentally taking her Jedi-issued comm when he interrupted her.

“Snips, I don’t care about that. Where are you? Are you safe? Are you alright?”

She started. “Oh, I’m on level 1181, I’m fine, I just-”

“Nevermind. Tell me exactly where you are, I’m coming to get you”

She told him, and then the conversation ended, with her now former master promising to come get her as soon as possible.

She leaned back against the wall of the street she had been planning to sleep on, and 15 minutes later, Anakin Skywalker appeared, looking very much like he had broken many speed limits and used his classic “Jedi business” excuse to get out of a ticket, and very worried. 

He ran toward her and grabbed her in a tight hug, which she was quick to return. She missed him  _ so much.  _

“Master, I mean Skyguy, I mean. Anakin! What are you doing here?”

“Just because you’re not my padawan doesn’t mean I can’t protect you. Get in the speeder. You’re not going to sleep on the street, I would never let you do that”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t give you a place to sleep and food that isn’t from…” He looked over to the food that she was still holding on her lap “ _ Tandorik Canteen _ ”, he said with disgust.

“Hey! Just because you think Dex’s Diner is fine dining doesn’t mean other places aren’t good too!”

“Excuse you, Dex’s is an establishment and Dexter Jetter is one of the best people I’ve ever met. Tandorik’s Canteen is bland, greasy, fast food.”

“Well I didn’t really have a lot of credits.”

“Right. Sorry.”

There was a pause where Anakin started chewing on the inside of his mouth before Ahsoka spoke up.

“Wait a minute. You said that you would be taking me somewhere to sleep, and you sleep at the temple. So are you taking me to a hotel, or what?” She knew what she was doing. He had admitted to her that he had thought about leaving the Jedi when she left, and almost everyone in the 501st knew there was something with Senator Amidala of Naboo.

Anakin paused, grew tense, and said, “I’m taking you to Senator Amidala’s apartment”

“Aha! I knew you two were having a fling! Dogma owes me a turn with his blaster”

Anakin immediately looked offended and shocked, as if she suggested that, well, he and a certain senator were having a fling. “A fling? We’re not having a fling! We’re together.”

“You’re  _ dating _ ?!” 

“What? No, we’re married.”

“ _ Married _ ?! Holy _ shit _ . I can’t believe Fives was right. Wait a minute, why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?”

“Because I didn’t know you yet. We got married right after the first battle of Geonosis. And why were you betting on my relationship?”

“Because everyone knows that there’s something there. You can’t keep your eyes off her. I mean, it makes sense, she is gorgeous, but everyone sees it”

“Hey! Don’t ogle my wife!”

Ahsoka giggled. Even though it only had been hours, it had been far too long without her older brother’s warm, bright, presence. However, there was some darkness in his signature, some anger.

“Anakin?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you angry at me for leaving the Jedi?”

He took a deep breath, and she knew this would be a hard discussion

“No, Snips, I’m not angry at you. I know why you did it and I know why you’re upset. I’m angry at the council. They let you go, they almost let you be executed, and they didn’t even try to look for evidence! Even Master Obi-Wan didn’t do anything! You didn’t do anything wrong and they all treated you like a criminal.”

His voice was rising, and she was worried about him and wanted to calm him down, but he just kept talking.

“I’m not mad at you at all, well maybe a little, but I understand why you left. I’m just mad at the Council.”

“You’re mad at me?”

“What? Snips, didn’t you hear anything I said? I’m upset that you left, because I missed you a lot, but I’m not mad at you.”

“Okay. Good.”

The subsequent silence, broken only by the honks of other speeders on the airway at Anakin’s driving, ended quickly when they made it to Padme’s apartment. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and opened the wide door to his wife’s- _ his wife’s _ \- apartment and Ahsoka followed suit. 

They were greeted by Senator Amidala’s overly anxious protocol droid that was always with her, and when Padme came out with her hair in a messy bun and wearing lounge clothes, Anakin smiled, rushed toward her, and kissed her. 

It was then Padme noticed Ahsoka coming into her apartment.

“Ahsoka! I-I mean, well,”

“It’s fine, angel, I told her.”

“Oh. Good. Ahsoka, how are you?”

“I’m fine. I left the Jedi.”

“You  _ what _ ? Why? Are you alright?”

Anakin spoke up. “The Council offered to let her back in even when they sentenced her to execution, but she left. I commed her and then picked her up, and now we’re here.”

“Oh, Ahsoka. I’m so sorry. Take a shower while I warm up dinner, alright?”

“Sounds good, thank you so much, Senator.”

“Ahsoka, there’s no need for formalities. Please call me Padme.”

The shower was warm and comforting after such a difficult day, and when she came out of the ‘fresher and made her way into Padme’s kitchen, she saw her former master and his wife chopping up vegetables and arranging them into some sort of pattern on a large, painted plate. She went over to them and then they sat and ate. Padme had served warmed-up Ormachek and some time of white root vegetables imported from Naboo. The meat had a sweet and sour sauce on it, and it was hot, and much better than the fast food she was going to have.

When they were done with dinner, Padme spoke up.

“Ahsoka, what are you going to do now, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“What do you mean what is she going to do?” Anakin interrupted. “She’s going to stay on Coruscant with us.”

“That would be amazing, but I left the Jedi to find out who I am without them, without you. I can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me, and… I love you. You’re my brother, Anakin. But, I just need some time alone.”

Anakin sulked. “Fine. So where are you going to go?”

“You could go to Shili.” said Padme.

“I thought of that, but I don’t really feel the need to connect with my birth family. It would be nice to learn more about it and my culture, though.”

“You could go to the people on Kiros, see how they’re doing, tell them hi from me.”

“If I do that, I’ll definitely tell them, Skyguy. I don’t know where I want to go. Maybe I’ll stay on Coruscant and get a job here, but I feel like if I do that, I’ll constantly be thinking of the temple.”

“Whatever you do, Ahsoka, know that you have both of our support. I’ll give you my private comm number, so whenever you need something, you can comm me, I promise.”

“I’ll give you my private number, too. Just, wherever you go, please stay safe, Snips. If you need anything, just ask us.”

“Thanks.”

“Sleep on it, and then decide what you want to do in the morning. You’ve had a long day. If you want, I can arrange a passage to Naboo for you in the morning. I can also give you credits, but make sure to spend them wisely.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Padme.”

“It’s no problem.”

Anakin got up and said, “I’ll set up the guest room. Come on, Snips.”

They started to walk to the guest room, but when they were in the hallway, Anakin suddenly stopped.

“Ahsoka, I want you to know… I love you too. You’re like my little sister. Sometimes even my daughter. I don’t know. But you mean so much to me, and wherever you go, I need you to be safe, and know that if you need  _ anything _ , I’ll be there for you.”

“That sounds like attachment, Anakin.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly a ‘perfect Jedi’. Still.”

He then pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and whispered, “I’m going to miss you, a lot.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Skyguy.”

As she fell asleep in Padme’s guest room, in the large, soft bed, not on the street, surrounded by love and warmth, the Force grew lighter.

Everything would be alright. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
